Building a Mystery
by Kynthia
Summary: Song fic. The meeting of two vampires on a darkened street leads to an interesting development. Hotaru/Duo


Disclaimer: Hotaru does not belong to me she belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Duo also does not belong to me (obviously) he belongs to Bandai and Sunrise. The song "Building a Mystery" is as far as I can tell property of Sarah Mclachlan. I am using these characters and song without permission and am receiving no money from this. I am doing this for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: AU, slight angst, blood, slight citrus, vamps

Summary: Song fic. The meeting of two vampires on a darkened street leads to an interesting development. Hotaru/Duo

Author's Note: My second song fic! My first was "Last Resort" *shameless plug*. Anyway if you can't figure it out this is also a vamp fic. PLEASE REVIEW!

****

Building a Mystery

By: Kynthia

~You come out at night~

Hotaru pushed aside her thick dark curtains that blocked out the damned sunlight to glare out into the street. She had been waiting all day for that blasted ball of gas to finish its trip across the sky.

~That's when the energy comes

And the dark side's light

And the vampires roam~

Walking down the darkened street she enjoyed the feel of the full night around her. Most people didn't view the night and the darkness as being tangible but she knew differently. It was full of secrets. The magic and power wafted on invisible currents and held an inviting edge to those who sensed them.

She let her mind expand out on these currents for a familiar signature. It had been in the area the last couple of nights and had peaked her interest. It would tease her senses. She had been annoyed the first time it had happened but now it was more of a game.

She smirked her red stained lips only showing a hint of fang when she found it.

~You strut your rasta wear

And your suicidal poem

And a cross from a faith

That died before Jesus came

You're building a mystery~

Duo sat in the shadows watching people come and go. They were confessing to a priest whatever sins they thought were so evil as to eternally condemn them. He snickered at the thought that these mortals knew anything of true eternal condemnation.

He was older then anyone here and was currently enjoying the experience of being eternally damned.

After all if he wasn't damned who was?

He stiffened slightly when he felt the presence for the first time this night. He smirked. The game was continuing.

~You live in a church

Where you sleep with voodoo dolls

And you won't give up the search

For the ghosts in the halls~

Hotaru stopped in front of the church and sniffed at the thought of one of her kind hiding in such a place. The crosses alone would be enough to turn her away on any normal night. This wasn't a normal night though. The other intrigued her and she wanted to find them.

~You wear sandals in the snow

And a smile that won't wash away~

Duo's smirk broadened when he felt them walk inside. They had already impressed him with finding him. Coming inside just made him even more curious about his soon to be visitor.

He smiled when he heard them come his way. This was promising to be an interesting night.

~Can you look out the window 

Without your shadow getting in your way

Oh you're so beautiful

With an edge and a charm~

She walked down the aisle of pews and never once looked directly at the candlelit stain glass and the alter in the front. She had no desire to be blinded by any holy objects when she was so close to finding this mysterious being that had teased her in her waking hours and sparked her curiosity in her sleeping ones.

She saw him in the shadows where no human would have seen him but her eyes were designed to pierce that darkness and give her a frighteningly clear picture. What she saw almost stole her unneeded breath away. _Beautiful_.

~But so careful 

When I'm in your arms~

Duo made his way to the beautiful creature that now stood several feet away from him. He pushed aside thoughts of how dangerous she could be and stopped directly in front of her. Barely an inch between their bodies. Bright violet eyes stared into violet shadows.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

~'Cause you're working

Building a mystery

Holding on and holding it in~

Hotaru kissed back automatically. She knew it was dangerous to do this. It was never wise to let another of her kind to get this close especially when she knew nothing about them. But for some reason she didn't care. Her arms went up around his shoulders and she could feel his go around her waist.

Being this close made it hard to hide all their thoughts and feelings from one another. She could sense emotions in him she hadn't felt in years. One felt suspiciously like he cared. She blocked it out though. She was getting hungary.

~Yeah you're working

Building a mystery

And choosing so carefully~

Duo was the first to pull away. Neither of them had yet to feed that night and it would be unwise to get carried away with bloodlust in the heat of the moment. He smirked slightly. He was hoping for more then blood from her. He grabbed her hand and they left to hunt their nightly prey.

~You woke up screaming aloud

A prayer from you secret god

You feed off of fears

Hold back your tears~

Later that night found them in an alley draining the blood from a young couple who had been just ending a date. Hotaru would look up from her feeding every so often to catch the intense gaze of Duo. Duo she knew his name now. Something had happened with that kiss. She wasn't sure what but they seemed to be sharing thoughts now. Not that she minded. She was now positive that he wouldn't hurt her.

Going back to her feeding she enjoyed the feeling of blood sliding down her throat and the dying gasp from her victim. Hotaru tossed the limp form to the ground about the same time as Duo did his own. The blood coursing through their veins now heightened all the previous emotions from earlier. And instant later he was kissing the leftover blood from her mouth.

~You give us a tantrum

And a know it all grin

Just when we need one

When the evening's thin~

Duo didn't pause in raining kisses on his Firefly of the Night until he sensed the sun. They had been out to long soon it would be dawn. He knew she sensed it too. She gave him an image of her current home and its location. They would be able to make it be daylight.

They sped through the street like twin bats escaped from hell.

~Oh you're beautiful

A beautiful fucked up man

You're setting up your

Razor wire shrine~

Hotaru closed the door behind them. They were inside and safe from the sunlight. Arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into them. Resting her head against his chest she reveled in the sensation of his lips moving along her throat. She shuddered involuntarily. She opened her mouth in an invitation. One that he readily took.

~'Cause you're working

Building a mystery

Holding on and holding it in

Yeah you're working

Building a mystery

And choosing so carefully~

He silently led her over to the bed and she readily complied. Their hands began to roam and explore.

Was it love or lust? At the moment they didn't really care. Hell love was supposed to be eternal right? Who else would be better suited for it.

'Cause you're working

Building a mystery

Holding on and holding it in

Yeah you're working

Building a mystery

And choosing so carefully


End file.
